1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector including a U-shaped insulative housing having a pair of resilient inner arms and a pair of stationary outer arms to facilitate mating of a complementary connector in both a horizontal, front-to-back direction and a vertical, top-to-bottom direction.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Pat. No. 9,048,569 discloses a board-end connector including a pair of restricting components and a wire-end connector including a pair of blocking bumps. The restricting component is separately mounted to an insulated housing of the board-end connector and is biased by a corresponding elastic element. Designs of the blocking bumps and the restricting components allow the wire-end connector to be mated with the board-end connector only in a vertical, top-to-bottom direction. To pull the wire-end connector out, different from conventional vertical-type connectors, the blocking bumps and the restricting components are so designed that the wire-end connector is pulled along a horizontal, front-to-back direction.
An electrical connector having an improved restricting and/or blocking structure is desired.